A Perfect Weekend
by red fairy in wonderland
Summary: Emma and Regina have the house all to themselves while Henry is at a sleepover. SMUT ..with some fluff, one-shot


Hooking her thumbs under the fabric of the blonde's panties, she slowly slid them down until they joined the Sheriff's ridiculously tight jeans that were already pooling at her feet.

The tips of Regina's fingers were ghosting over strong thighs, pausing to place tender kisses on each little scar she found on her way up, she lovingly gazed at every inch of flesh she was touching.

As the the Mayor reached her hipbone, fingertips were replaced by well manicured nails, lightly scraping up and down her sides, stomach, hips.

The Sheriff felt like her whole body was on fire with every movement the brunette above her made.

Fleetingly brushing one of her hands against the younger woman's centre, the brunette slowly went to caressing the insides of the Emma's thighs with what could best be described as a mix between concentration and complete and utter adoration, a barely audible moan sounded through the room.

With one swift move she pushed to fingers inside the Sheriff, gliding them in and out of the slick wetness at an agonising pace, pushing in deeper with each stroke, the younger woman's head softly fell back against the silken pillows of Regina's queen sized bed, her eyes rolled back into her skull and fell closed soon after "So wet… all for me Ms. Swan?" the former Evil Queen spoke in a deep, seductive tone as she forced the Savior's thighs further apart with her free hand.

Regina began to quicken her pace, her palm frequently brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves between Emma's legs.

Feeling her own arousal building up between her thighs, she suddenly stilled her movements, green eyes fluttering open in protest as the Queen unsuspectedly curled her fingers inside her, earning herself another moan from the blonde, this time much louder then the first.

Smirking, Regina pressed her palm agains the younger woman's centre, wiggling and spreading her fingers inside, caressing her walls at a slow pace, the blonde arched her back, leaning into her lover's touch.

As Regina continued her ministrations, she felt the blonde clenching down around her fingers, taking this as an encouragement she brought her mouth to the younger woman's clit, taking a tentative first lick to observe the reaction it was sure to cause.

A surprised gasp left the Savior's mouth, as Regina swirled her talented tongue around her clit, sucking at it in an oh so delicious way, the Sheriff's breathing got heavier with each smack of the brunette's tongue against her skin or curling of the woman's fingers inside her.

Emma's hand found its way into brunette locks, trying her hardest not to pull Regina's head into her even further, and failing miserably, the Mayor didn't seem to mind however, it meant she was doing a good job in pleasing the other woman.

The Sheriff screamed out her lover's name in ecstasy, her hips jerking violently by now, and since Regina enjoyed seeing the Savior squirm beneath her way too much, instead of simply stopping at that point, she merrily kept on licking, making Emma come several more times this evening.

Still sitting between her lover's open legs, she pulled out her fingers to lap her younger lover's juices off them, the way in which she did that almost brought on a new wave of arousal for the Sheriff, but she didn't have very much time to think about that as Regina bend over again and began trailing kisses all over her skin, making Emma's now sensitive body tremble yet again.

Looking uncharacteristically dishevelled, her face flustered and her hair completely mussed due to Emma's hands, the Queen crawled on top of the blonde, emerald eyes were staring back into her own honey brown eyes with adoration.

A sheen of sweat on her forehead, Emma leaned up to capture soft lipstick smeared lips with her own, letting out a small chuckle with all the energy she could muster, she wiped the remnants of the brunette's red lipstick off with her thumb.

The Sheriff flicked her around, straddling her waist she begun trailing soft, yet very wet kisses down the woman's neck, "your turn" she murmured against silken skin, nipping at the soft flesh of the Mayors half exposed cleavage.

All the while, one of her hands wandered down to Regina's throbbing core, thrusting first two of her fingers into her, and after a while, adding a third.

The older woman quivered each time Emma circled her clit with her thumb, having taken off the brunettes bra completely, the Sheriff let her teeth graze one of her lover's nipples gently.

It didn't take very long to drive her over the edge, since the Mayor was already dripping with need before Emma even started.

Regina's moans and screams of pleasure were sending shivers down the Sheriff's spine, the brunette was practically begging her for release at this point, and she was rewarded with it not long after.

She shuddered with delight as she climaxed, her inner walls violently clenching down on Emma's fingers.

As she collapsed against her blonde lover tiredly, she found herself being cradled protectively to the young woman's chest, inhaling Emma's scent that constantly held a touch of cinnamon, she pressed her face agains the Savior's neck and wound her arms around the her muscular waist.

Tightening her hold, Emma lovingly placed a kiss atop the exhausted brunette's head and gently ran a hand through the usually perfectly styled locks.

Waking up to the smell of coffee and bacon Emma decided she should get up and join her love downstairs.

She found Regina standing in the kitchen, completely naked, preparing a marvellous breakfast for them.

Emma lingered in the doorway, appreciating the view she was presented with, she herself wasn't wearing a lot more than the oversized, only half buttoned shirt she had thrown on before leaving the bedroom, but the brunette hadn't even bothered with that.

She silently walked up to her lover, sneaking her arms around the short brunette, they were usually the same size when Regina wore her heels, barefoot, she was several inches smaller than Emma.

Feeling fiancee approach, Regina leaned into the Sheriff, humming her approval when she felt the taut nipples of her lover's barely covered breasts press into her back.

"You are beautiful" Emma whispered breathily into Regina's ear, which prompted the woman to thrust her hips backward, a devilish smirk on her lips as the Savior let out a low guttural moan at the pleasure of having her lover's well formed ass pressed into her like that.

"I love you" Regina said sweetly before chuckling at Emma.

"And I love you" Emma replied, nuzzling her nose into the back of Regina's neck.


End file.
